Le retour de Rin au près de Sesshomaru
by Anne Cerise
Summary: Après la mort de Naraku, Sesshomaru a confié Rin au village avec Kaede. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de la combler de cadeaux. Il souhaite lui donner sa chance, lui laisser le choix de vivre sans lui. Mais Rin ne vois pas les choses comme ça, ça ne lui effleure même pas l'esprit. Tout ce à quoi elle pense c'est se préparer physiquement et moralement pour pouvoir rejoindre son maître.
1. Chapter 1

désolé ceci est ma première fan fic. Je n'ai pas trop compris les histoires de K, M etc... enfin voici un premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... désolé pour l'orthographe, désolé pour les mauvaises tournures de phrases. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ;)

Chapitre 1:La vie après Naraku

Après la mort de Naraku, Rin avait été accueilli au village par Kaede, et bien évidemment, Sesshomaru veillait bien sur elle. Il lui envoyait autant que possible de magnifiques Kimono et même quelques souvenirs de ces voyages. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'elle ne reçoive de présents et pas deux mois sans qu'il ne vienne la voir. Il prenait soin de se renseigner sur les notes qu'elle avait et à la vitesse à laquelle elle grandissait. Il participait pleinement aux dépenses faites pour elle. Elle ne tombait presque jamais malade et si c'était le cas elle était soigné en quelques heures. Kaede s'occupait si bien d'elle que Sesshomaru en vint à la remercier aussi. Lui qui était si froid avait bien lâché un simple "merci" quand elle lui avait énuméré tout ce qu'elle faisait.

En grandissant Rin apprit à s'occuper des bébés du village. Elle devint la meilleur des gardiennes d'enfants. Elle avait presque un emplois à mis tant au près de tout ces petits. Durant tout ce temps elle apprenait à lire à écrire et à compter. Elle était très débrouillarde et aimait beaucoup la nature et l'aventure. Elle avait même fini par avoir des amis de son age.

C'était trois ans après son arrivé dans le village, alors qu'elle avait enfin une merveilleuse visite de Sesshomaru, elle commençait à désespérer. Elle se disait que jamais il ne la reprendrait près de lui. Il refusait qu'elle apprenne les sports de combat, disant qu'elle était trop frêle pour cela. Mais comment allait-elle pouvoir le suivre à travers le pays sans savoir se défendre un minimum...?

Alors qu'elle semblait un peu moins joyeuse qu'a son habitude, Sesshomaru lui demanda ce qu'elle avait qui la rendait si irritable.

- Sesshomaru-sama, j'ai envie d'apprendre à me battre pour vous suivre et vous servir comme Jaken-sama.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Sesshomaru a longuement discutait avec Kaede, elle dit que tu as atteint l'age de développer tes muscles sans danger de mauvaise croissance.

Un immense sourire se forma sur le visage de Rin

- Cela veux dire que vous acceptez?

- Sans doute, dit-il de marbre.

Elle se mit à sauter de joie dans tout les sens.

- Oh merci! Lui dit-elle, la voix pleines d'enthousiasme. Merci, Sesshomaru-sama! Merci, je ne vous décevrez pas! Je m'entrainerais dure pour que vous soyez fier de Rin qui ne vit que pour vous servir.

Il sourit intérieurement. Tout ce que pouvait apercevoir Rin c'était un visage semi-apaisé de son vénéré Sesshomaru.

Ainsi les entraînements commencèrent et très rapidement elle devint plus forte que certains des garçons. Elle était rapide, légère et malicieuse. Oui elle préparait durant tout ce temps sont retour au près de Sesshomaru. Elle n'était pas inquiète. Elle était sur qu'il accepterait.

Vers ses 15 ans, elle se promenait seule dans la forêt. On racontait qu'un Yukai était dans le coins et terrorisait les animaux. Elle décida d'enquêter sur les traces de l'étrange bête. Elle rampait au sol, reniflant l'air. Elle avait appris à développer le mieux possible son odorat pour repérer plus facilement les proies. Elle humidifia son nez et respira la terre. Une étrange odeur qui provenait de l'Est l'attira. Elle avança doucement jusqu'à trouver des excréments frais. Oui ce n'était pas un des petits animaux de la foret qui avait pu faire une chose aussi imposante. Elle se redressa et chercha autour d'elle. C'est alors qu'une grande hombre se posta derrière elle. Aussi tôt elle se retourna, une lame à la main. Elle découvrit alors un immense serpent avec deux pattes de chèvre, des griffes acérés, et des dents d'ours. Elle eu un instant de recule se disant qu'elle était trop fragile pour s'attaquer à un tel monstre. Mais elle réalisa tout à coup qu'elle faisait ça pour son bonheur et pour celui du Youkai qu'elle admirait tant. Elle se disait que lui tuerait cette bête d'un seul coup de griffe. Alors elle se jeta sur le "serpent", la lame en avant et lui transperça le cou. La bête hurla de douleur et lui griffa tout le dos. Rin cria sous la puissance du coup mais ne lâcha pas le monstre. Elle avait les jambes autour de lui et elle leva haut les mains pour lui poignarder la tête. La chose lâcha un dernier cris déchirant avant de se décomposer sous le corps de Rin. Le dos en sang elle se précipita jusqu'au village. Kaede la découvrit dans un état lamentable. Contrairement aux craintes de Rin elle ne la gronda pas. Elle la soigna du mieux qu'elle pu. Il lui resterait forcément des cicatrices. Mais ne pensait pas à ses blessures, elle pensait à sa force acquise et la puissance moral qu'elle avait accumulé. Elle avait un but, un rêve qu'elle réaliserait quoi qu'il arrive. Rin avait enfin la certitude qu'elle était prête à suivre son maître.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru avait pu observer de nombreuses évolutions chez Rin. Il la trouvait moins peureuse, et plus vivante. L'insouciance enfantine autre fois disparu c'était presque réincarné dans l'assurance d'une jeune fille plus forte. Il avait un premier temps regretté ses mots aussi tôt prononcé. Il avait trouvé que Rin était trop excessive pour pouvoir soutenir un tel vœu jusqu'au bout. Il c'était dit qu'elle allait peut être risquer sa vie inutilement ou ne pas prendre soin d'elle. Ces choses là n'étaient pas envisageable, c'était inconcevable. Sesshomaru les bannissait simplement d'un coup de vent. Si il avait naturellement de la méfiance envers l'objectivité de la fille, il avait bien été obligé d'accorder sa confiance à Kaede, puisque c'était elle qui s'occupait de Rin. Si la femme lui disait qu'elle était prête il la croyait. Mais il n'aurait jamais hésité à l'éliminer s'il se révélait que sa confiance était périlleuse.

Ainsi de vrai muscle c'étaient formés sur le corps à demi enfantin de la fille, plus elle grandissait et plus elle prenait en force. Elle courait plus vite, elle tapait plus fort, elle sautait plus haut. En travaillant durement les art martiaux elle avait acquit une souplesse autrefois inconcevable. Ce jour là, celui où elle avait abattu le Youkai, elle avait ressentit cette certitude dans son cœur. Elle se disais que depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Sesshomaru, jamais elle n'avais fait de mauvais choix. La veille même avant la mort de se Youkai, Rin l'avait vu. Elle lui avait dit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire et qu'elle serait enfin prête. Lui, avait semblait inquiet. Il voyait la force de caractère de Rin et se disait qu'elle était peut être capable en faite. Mais il avait du mal à concevoir que Rin n'était plus la toute petite chose qu'il avait ramené par deux fois à la vie. Elle semblait bien capable de se sauver seule... enfin pas de toutes les épreuves que pouvait traverser Sesshomaru.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait tué l'étrange créature et sa peau semblait cicatriser lentement. Tout les jours Kaede lui déposait généreusement une pommade sur les plaies. Ces dernières avaient pris des couleurs étranges, allant du violet au jaune. Elles ressemblaient désormais à des brûlures. Cette attaque avait conduit la jeune fille à un état grave de convalescence. Elle avait eu beaucoup de fièvre et avait eu des hallucinations étranges. Mais finalement une semaine après elle avait enfin le droit de sortir. C'était la libération pour elle. Elle pouvait de nouveau courir dans l'herbe, laisser l'air frais balayer son visage... rien qui ne sois anodin pour elle.

Rin avait beau parler sans cesse de son départ prochain à Kaede, cette dernière se disait que la petite était encore bien insouciante pour affronter la vie. Si Sesshomaru avait confiance en Kaede ceci n'était pas réciproque. Elle était certaine qu'un Youkai ne pouvait s'occuper d'une humaine. Elle se doutait bien que derrière cet air froid Sesshomaru s'inquiété pour Rin mais Kaede était une très vielle femme fatigué par la vie qui ne lui avait laissé que des préjugés sur tout. Alors elle se disait que si Sesshomaru rencontrait d'autre Youkai au moins aussi puissant que lui, il ferait cacher Rin de honte. Mais Kaede rien qu'a cette pensé, sous estimait le Grand Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest. Le réduire à la simple idée qu'un Youkai puisse être au moins aussi puissant que le plus puissant des Youkai. Non Kaede ne connaissait pas l'homme dont lui parlait sans arrêt Rin, ce Youkai qui lui rendait tant visite, et c'était cela qui lui faisait peur.

Rin peaufinait son savoir en combat en attendant l'ultime retour de Sesshomaru qui semblait avoir du travail plus que d'ordinaire. Les semaines passaient et elle attendait patiemment. Un soir elle finit par se dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais la voir... Non elle décida de chasser cette idée de sa tête se disant qu'elle était trop pessimiste. Alors pour se changer les idées elle sortie prendre l'air. Elle regarda la lune. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Sesshomaru ils avaient tout les deux regarder la lune, sans rien se dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il venait pour la voir elle rester pour profiter. Le jour elle lui racontait ses journées et le soirs ils restaient calme. En général elle s'endormait emmitouflé dans la fourrure si douce de Sesshomaru qui lui ne craignait pas le froid. Puis il partait avant son réveil pour aller régner sur ses Terres. Alors elle se réveillait quelques secondes après comme à chaque fois, juste au moment où le soleil se levait.

Elle était déjà loin dans ses pensées quand elle entendit un bruit à sa droite. Elle se retourna et vit un petit Youkai poursuivit par des sortes de petites créatures encore plus petites. Le Youkai avait un bâton dans la main qui crachait du feu. Le tout se dirigeait dangereusement vers Rin. Cette dernière serait partit se cacher si elle n'avait pas entendu un:

- Sesshooomaru Samaaaaa!

Aussi tôt elle réalisa que la chose était verte et que cette chose c'était Jaken. Et les petites bêtes étaient... des petites bêtes. Jaken dépassa bientôt Rin, toujours poursuivit par des sorte de puces géantes. Mais Rin se doutait que Jaken n'était pas là seul. Elle regarda au loin dans la direction opposé. La elle vit enfin Sesshomaru. Elle accouru et se posta devant lui. Il avait le visage fermé. Il semblait contrarié. Il ne lâchait pas Jaken des yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque Rin. Ces yeux descendirent jusqu'à son niveau et son visage sembla tout à coup plus apaisé, quoi que...

- Sesshomaru Sama! Dit une Rin plus qu'enthousiaste. Vous êtes enfin venu! Rin a beaucoup attendu votre arrivé. Elle a crut que Sesshomaru Sama et Jaken Sama ne viendraie,t finalement pas la chercher. Alors elle... Sesshomaru Sama vous avez l'air contrarié?

Il sembla très légèrement surpris.

- Non. dit-il froidement.

- Alors pourquoi cette ride sur le front. Si Sesshomaru sama est déjà vieux il risque d'avoir autant de rides que Kaede un jour.

- Sesshomamu n'est pas vieux, Rin.

Non il ne changeait pas beaucoup de ton.

- Vous savez je suis bien prête à vous suivre! maintenant j'ai terminé mes entraînements et j'ai même tué moi même un Youkai!

Un soupire. Ce fut là la plus profonde concentration émotionnel que fit Sesshomaru depuis la dernière mort de Rin. Il ne lâcha qu'un soupire silencieux, mélangeant un relâchement et une inquiétude.

- est ce que tu es blaissé?

Rin osa hésiter une seconde à dire la vérité...

- Superficiellement uniquement. Tout est cicatrisé maintenant.


End file.
